halofandomcom-20200222-history
Machinima
Machinima is a type of CGI filming style, using pre-rendered models from video games. Red vs Blue is a popular Halo 1 and Halo 2 machinima. Other popular Halo machinima include The Codex, Fire Team Charlie, Spriggs, Arby 'n' the Chief and Deus Ex Machina. Another definition of machinima is posted at halomovies.org: "Machinima (muh-sheen-eh-mah) or machine cinema and/or "machine" "animation", is both a collection of associated production techniques and a film genre. As a film genre, the term refers to movies created by using tools and resources available in a commercial game engine. By combining the techniques of filmmaking, animation production and the technology of real-time 3D game engines, Machinima makes for a very cost-and time-efficient way to produce films, with a large amount of creative control." Machinima in Halo: Combat Evolved, such as Red vs. Blue (seasons 1, 2, and 3 before the Halo 2 Saga), was filmed using the pistol and panning using editing software. In the Halo 2 Saga, it was filmed using a glitch. This glitch gives you no weapons. All that was left was to edit out the radar and the HUD. The Theater Lobby, or saved films feature, in Halo 3, presented a large advantage to machinima makers, especially those like DigitalPh33r, Rooster Teeth, and Thomas Productions, using it almost as well as a regular cameraman would. Known Halo Machinimas NOTE: The following machinimas are a list made by Halo fans, so some of these Machinimas may not be very well known. *''Red vs Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles'' by Rooster Teeth *''Deus Ex Machina'' by DigitalPh33r *''Arby 'N' The Chief'' and Master Chief Sucks at Halo by DigitalPh33r (Master Chief Sucks at Halo has since stopped running and has been replaced by the former). Though not exactly machinimas, in-game footage and Halo action figures are used. *''Spriggs'' by Running Gun Productions *''Fort Base'' by DanlancelotStudios *''The Codex'' *''Abnormality'' by DigitalPh33r (Finished) *''Fire Team Charlie'' *''The Spartan Effect'' *''Matchmaking'' by Darkspire Films *''Prophecy'' by Dispatch Films *''Outpost: Isil'' by Treeskunk Productions *''Marlin the Elite'' *''Deserted by BlubbaProductions (Finished) *''WoW in Halo by Raider66 *''Jerry and Blarginsnarf'' by HerzantixEpisode 1 of Jerry And Blarginsnarf received close to 8,000 views after two weeks, and was from the maker of the famous RuneScape serieses "TehNoobShow" and "ThePwnageNinja". *''It's A Wonderful Live'' by DigitalPh33r *''Lost: Halo Style'' by Injured knee *''Lost Cause'' *''The Forgotten Spartans'' *''This Spartan Life'' *''The Heretic'' (prequel to The Codex) *''Game Experience May Change During Online Play'' by Across the Waves *''Red Vs. Blue: Out of Mind'' by Rooster Teeth *''Red Vs. Blue: Recovery One'' by Rooster Teeth *''Rise of the Spartans'' *''The Scum of Xbox Live'' by Across the Waves *''The GOMD'' By the UK Gamers GOMD division. *''Red Vs. Blue Reconstruction'' by Rooster Teeth *''Big Food: Potato Warrior'' by Machine Enema *''Inside Halo'' by "SodaGod" and "The Dead Pixel" (a weekly news show on Halo) *''Pregame Lobby'' by Harabek *''Brotherhood'' *''Halo 3 Confirmed Kills'' (a Top 10 kills show) *''Infection'' *''ELEMENTAL'' (Work in Progress) by Swan Gun Studios *''The Flood'' *''It's a Halo Thing'' (Flash cartoon) *''Halo 4?'' (Work in Progress) *''The Master Chief Series'' by GuitarmasterX7 *''Halo 3: Voicemail Theater'' by Machinima *''The Ally'' by Ruptured Martyr Studios (Work in progress. Trailer is up though) *''Hollywood Halo'' *''Halo Nerds'' *''Halo Code Pramape'' *''Halo Funny Situations'' *''DigitalPh33r's Guide to Making Halo 3 Machinima'' by DigitalPh33r *''The PuzzledBread Show'' by HappyHour Films *''PreGame Lobby'' by Harabek *[http://www.chairleg-productions.com/ Chairleg Productions] *''The Bag Boy'', Over Achiever, and The GunStop Way by Smooth Few Films *''Murphy the Grunt'' by HaloSeceretWeapon *''Peaches n' Cream'' by Affliction Pictures Trivia *The music that plays during Master Chief's depression in episode 2 of Arby 'n' the Chief is the theme to Will Smith's, The Pursuit of Happyness *Many people don't make machinima that have Elites in them. This may be due to the fact that Elite's jaws are visible. In Multiplayer, their jaws do not move. This means that the voice-over would not look as realistic. Sources External Links *DigitalPh33r Productions website *[http://www.youtube.com/darkspirefilm Matchmaking website] *[http://www.xboxottawa.ca/index.html Official Fire Team Charlie website] *Machinima.com *Halomovies.org *Official Treeskunk Productions Website *Marlin the Elite machinima wiki page *Marlin ep. 1 on YouTube *Deus Ex Machina Episode 1 Category:Terms and Phrases Category:Machinima